The Summer Adventure
by fanfictionstorylover3009
Summary: Three individuals write a PnF fan fiction story. Sounds only normal but this later leads to unexpected events. Meanwhile, on the story, something unexpected happend that forced the step-brothers and their friends into a journey to find a cure for it. But their journey that they thought will be simple turned into an adventure that they will never forget. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of All

"For our story, I prefer that it will be a science fiction. With spaceships zooming around and BANG! It hits an asteroid and chases through an alien armada who wanted to take over the universe!" a little boy said.

"Nuh-uh. I want it to be a romantic story. You know, with a kiss and a lovey-dovey hug!" A little girl with the boy, who apparently is his sister, said.

"And you wanted readers to inherit your 'girliness'? No way."

"As spoken like a guy who doesn't had a crush on somebody."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sticking to one side and one side only. So I'm saying science fiction!"

"No, romance!"

"Science fiction!"

"Romance!"

"SHUT UP!" A teenage girl screamed. "You two wanted to create a Phineas and Ferb fan fiction. And I can't get started if you two are always screaming!"

"Can't help it, Big Sis. Bro and I here are really opposite to each other. We always don't get along." The boy said.

"Definitely." The girl agreed.

"If you two don't get along, how come you agree to his statement?" the teenage girl asked.

"I just agree to him!" the girl answered.

"Yeah right."

The teenage girl turned around at the front of the computer and asked, "So, what do you think will our title be?"

"Ride from Outer Space?" the boy suggested.

"City of Love?" the girl also suggested.

"You two are really aren't good in making titles, are you?" the teenager asked.

The kids shook their heads.

"Guess I have to make the title myself." The teenager said as she started to type on the keyboard.

She typed on the keyboard the words "Phineas and Ferb: The Summer Adventure".

"Alright. Let's get started."

**This is my first PnF fanfic. This story is based on my fan-made script I made last summer. And since script form is not allowed here, I decided to make this into a story form only but shortened for my convenience since I'm busy with my school work here. Chapter 2 will include the characters Phineas and Ferb. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Normal Morning

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

It was a sunny morning in Danville and two kids, namely Phineas and Ferb, have just woken up.

"Hey Ferb, do you have any suggestions on what to do on this day?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"Me too. We need to find something inspirational as early as possible. But where and what is it?"

Meanwhile, as they are wondering what to do, Perry, their pet platypus, stands upright, puts on his fedora and went inside one of the secret entrances of the house. He slid on one of the tubes connected to his lair. When he arrived on his lair, he noticed that the lair seems to be powered down. While he was wandering, he saw Carl fixing one of the fuses on the power box.

"Oh hey Agent P! Didn't see you there. I suppose you were wondering why the power has gone down. You see, we were monitoring Agent C, the cricket, on his top secret mission last night on Paris. We used a lot of computers to monitor each of every movement of him. But the monitoring took all night that resulted on a short circuit and the whole OWCA, including all the lairs, to power down. But I think I'm nearly finished here." Carl said as he finished fixing the fuse. Then, all of the electronic devices turned on.

"There. Good as new. By the way Agent P, someone reported last night that Doofenshmirtz has bought something from a black market. We don't know what did he buy but if it's come from a black market, we assume it is dangerous. We need you to investigate what he is making right now."

Agent P then rode his hover car. He turned it on and it started to float.

"Good luck, Agent P!" Carl said as he saluted.

Then Agent P flew through a secret exit to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. As he was going there, a frown can be seen on his face, seeming to be wondering what evil scheme had the doctor been making again.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb went outside their room, fully dressed. Phineas holds out of what it seems to be a portable holographic device.

"Wow. I can't believe we left this in the bathroom. It contains what other inventions we are planning to do this summer." Phineas said as he turned on the portable hologram.

The hologram showed models of some unknown inventions. Phineas and Ferb looked at each of every invention to choose them carefully.

Then Phineas said, "Ferb, I think I picked now what we are going to do today!"

**After few busy days, I finally had written this chapter. Though I think this seems a bit rushed. Anyway, this chapter leaves 2 questions: What is Dr. Doofenshmirtz evil scheme? And what did Phineas picked for their latest invention? All will be answered next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Random Doominator

**I do not own PnF.**

At the dining table...

"Mom! Ferb and I have finally decided on what we're going to do today! We're going to make a carnival in our backyard!" Phineas enthusiastically said.

"That's wonderful, Phineas. I hope I can see that when you're finished!" Linda Flynn-Fletcher, their mom said.

"We promise Mom, you and Dad will be the first VIP guests in our carnival."

"That's sweet, Phineas. We can't wait to be the special guests in your carnival."

Phineas finished his last bits of his meal and said, "We gonna start planning now. We are at the backyard when you need us." And he and Ferb leaved the table to start planning.

"Good luck boys! Have fun!" their mom said. She then whispers to her husband, "Such imaginations."

"Really Mom? You still believe it's just their imaginations?" Candace asked.

"Candace, Phineas and Ferb are just kids. They can't build something in just one day. And besides, where do you think they get money for the materials they need?" Linda replied.

"That's actually quite hard to answer. But still, you have to believe me. They build all those crazy things! Even Dad saw them. Right Dad?"

"Well, actually I don't know how to respond to that But—. "her dad said, only to be interrupted with the beeping of his cell phone.

"Well, will you look at that time? I really should go now. I don't want to miss my antique convention speech. See you later!" Lawrence suddenly said as he leaved the house.

"Bye honey!" Linda said to her husband as she watched him leave.

"But Dad! Wait!" Candace said. "No! Why does the Mysterious Force let me just bust my brothers even once?"

"Mysterious Force? Seriously, Candace. You've got to stop this busting obsession of yours. I don't care if you inherited it to a caveman, commoner in China or whatever; you just have to have fun in your life." Linda said as she stands up. "Now, if you just excuse me, I'll go wash the dishes."

As her mother leave, Candace went to the living room and sat on the sofa, looking disappointed.

"Should I bust my brothers or should I... I don't know." Candace said as she looks to the backyard, seeing her brothers planning for their next contraption.

She suddenly got up from the sofa and said to herself, "OK. I've decided. I'll try it this one again. I'm not gonna bust my brothers for just one day. And I will show to Mom that I always have fun."

She smiled and leaved the room.

Meanwhile, Agent P arrived at the Doofenshrmirtz Evil Incorporated. As he stepped at the balcony, two mechanical hands grabbed him. He was trapped.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. Like my mechanical hand trap? I've got it from Norm's spare parts. I think it is great to use it as a trap so here it this, you are trapped in two mechanical hands." Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P's nemesis said.

"I suppose you we're wondering what did I buy from the black market, am I right? You see, I came upon a deal of this shady guy of giving a strange artefact to me in exchange for the diamond bracelet I found. He said that this piece of stone can cause unimaginable havoc. I immediately exchanged it for the bracelet and created a device to install this thing."

He pulled a ray gun device from his lab coat and said," Behold! The Random Doom-inator! I just pull the trigger of this thing and the person who gets hit will experience an unimaginable random doom. I tried this to a mailman and unintentionally to my daughter Vanessa. It turned the mailman into a croaking frog and my daughter into—Perry the Platypus, you escaped my mechanical hands trap?"

Agent P escaped the trap by removing the screws from it. Without hesitation, he ran and punched Doofenshmirtz right on the face. Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell into the ground and the –inator slipped into his hands and slid far from him. As he started to reach and pick up the –inator, he received several beatings from Agent P. But with luck on his side, he finally picked it up and pointed it at Agent P.

"Now with just one shot before it goes out of power. Meet your doom, Perry the Platypus!" he said as he pulled the trigger from his –inator.

Agent P dodged the ray. But the ray bounced off from the mirrors beside him to outside the building.

"Heh. I guess I missed. Anyways, the ray will hit some innocent civilian outside. And to think that was my last shot. Now I have to recharge this thing." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Agent P went to the side of the balcony with a worried look on his face.

**Chapter 3 is finally up. Whoever will the ray hit may be obvious to some people. I'll start to write Chapter 4 after the admission exam that I will take this Sunday is over. Until then, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Ray's Path

**I do not own PnF.**

The ray went across Danville bouncing off many mirrors. That is no wonder because that day is Danville's annual Mirror's Day. It is really weird holiday where everyone in Danville displays their prized mirrors.

Due to these some alterations in the ray's route, it continued to bounce through many mirrors in Danville until it reached the Maple Drive.

On that specific street, Phineas and Ferb were planning on their carnival.

"Now that the rides are planned out, we should now decide on what prizes we include in our games." Phineas said while holding a blueprint in his hands.

Ferb then showed him a blackboard with the list of all the prizes needed.

"As always, you never cease to amaze me. OK, now we need is to buy the tools so we can start building."

With that, Phineas pulled the cell phone from his pocket and called some people to buy tools. Neither did he and Ferb know that the ray was coming at them. Or to be more specific, at Phineas. And the ray kept getting nearer and nearer at them...

"Oops. Excuse me." Candace said while carrying a somewhat large mirror to the backyard. Fortunately, the ray bounced off to the mirror that Candace brought so neither of the boys was hit. The ray turned to the direction the mirror that is facing which is to the side opposite to their house.

"Hey Candace. Why did you bring that large mirror to our backyard?" Phineas asked.

"Mom said to bring this out. It's Danville's annual Mirror's Day, you know." Candace answered.

"Good thing we included the Hall of Mirrors in our attractions, Ferb. I would definitely want to see Perry's reflection in one of those mirrors. Speaking of Perry, where is he?"

"I f you're looking for your pet platypus, he probably wandered off early in the morning."

"Hmm. So it seems."

The conversation was interrupted when someone entered the backyard and asked one question:

"Watcha 'doin?"

Phineas, Ferb and Candace were surprised of her sudden appearance or maybe...

**BACK AT THE WRITERS**

"Or maybe what?" Boy Kid asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Girl Teen replied. "It's 9 in the evening, you know. We need some sleep."

"You're right, Big Sis. Dad will be angry at us if we slept this late."Girl Kid said.

"I'll just save and upload this chapter." Girl Teen said as she clicks on the mouse and types on the keyboard.

After the few minutes of uploading, they turned off the computer and slept at their own beds, each having their enthusiasm for the next chapter of their fan fic.

**I'll take back what I posted at the last chapter. Maybe I really didn't make it really obvious on who will get hit. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Now I hope I made it really obvious who did get hit by the ray in this chapter.**

**On the other note, this fan fic will follow 2 story lines: the story of the fan fiction writers (The fictional characters I inserted in this fan fic) and the story of the fan fic itself. So expect the story to go back and forth within the story lines.**

**I gave the writers temporary names namely: Boy Kid, Girl Kid and Girl Teen for convenience. Their real names will be revealed later and will have an important part in the progression of their story line.**

**There goes my author's note. Until then, stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Day

**I do not PnF.**

**This is more on the maker's story than on Phineas and Ferb.**

On the bus the next day...

Girl Teen, together with her siblings went inside. While her two siblings took the back seat, she took the seat beside the guy she knew most, Rick.

"Morning Rick!" Girl Teen said with a smile on her face.

"Hey. It's you." Rick replied.

"Busy today?"

"I have a soccer practice this afternoon. And you?"

"Nothing much. Just classes all day."

"What did you do with your siblings last night?"

Girl Teen felt shocked at this. She then replied, "Like I care to tell you."

"Let me guess. Making a fan fiction with your siblings?" Rick asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"What?! No!"

"The more you deny, the more you're telling it's true. Look, I know I can't stop your cartoon obsession, but—"

"I'm not obsessed with cartoons. What makes you say that?"

"I spotted you with your siblings talking about that cartoon show on Disney. What was that name again?"

"Phineas and Ferb."

"See? You even know its name. You're a teenager now. Maybe you can decrease you cartoon obsession to a minimum. People may think you're immature."

"Since when do cartoons make me immature? For your information, I can think mature to all situations even with this cartoon obsession that you speak of. That's why my name is related to 'knowledge'."

"Suit yourself."

The bus finally arrived at their school.

"Looks like we arrived. If you need me, you know where to go." Rick said as he leaves.

After that, classes started. Nothing much really happened.

Later that lunch break; the three siblings shared the same table at the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

"Hey, Big Sis. Sis and I here have some guesses to what happened to Isabella." Boy Kid said.

"Alright. Tell me." Girl Teen said.

"Me first. Is Isabella turned into some sort of a freaky alien with lasers shoot on her eyes?"

"That's a no. Isabella didn't actually turn into an alien. I may find it weird if she starts to take over the world or something."

"Is she turned into a super-cute girl that Phineas likes her?" Girl Kid asked.

"No. First of all, the cuteness of Isabella is way beyond the meter. Phineas also noticed it during the two Meap episodes, right?" Girl Teen replied.

"Aw, come on. I want to have at least a Phinbella concept in the story."

"There is. But not too much. If you want to know the next chapter's story, it goes like this."

**SCENE AT THE STORY**

"How did that happen to Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"I have no idea." Ferb replied.

**And that goes this chapter. I may post the next chapter today, tomorrow or some other day depending on my time in my computer and some of my other activities.**

**And I also still left you all hanging with one question: What happened to Isabella?**

**Sorry in advance if you don't like this chapter and still keeping you all hanging.**

**You'll find out in the next chapter. Until then, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 What the Heck Happened?

**I do not own PnF**

"How did that happen to Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"I have no idea." Ferb replied.

They saw Isabella but something was different from her. She was taller and her body's more... developed, I guess. No matter how they looked at her, they see Isabella not as a kid but rather a teenager!

"Guys! What's with the shocked faces?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, it's just you looked... different." Phineas replied.

"Huh? What's wrong with me? Did I get my hair all frizzy again?"

"No. It's just that—"

"You're a teenager." Candace blurted out.

"Huh? But I really am a teenager." Isabella said.

"Say what now?" Phineas said, looking dumbfounded.

"I said I am a teenager. I'm a few years older than you kids."

"But you're really a kid. You're the same age as these guys." Candace said, referring to Phineas and Ferb.

"Don't be silly, Candy. It's impossible that I'm the same age as them." Isabella said.

"C-Candy?"

"Yeah. That's my nickname for you. We're best friends together with Stacy and Jenny."

Candace whispered to Phineas, "This is really weird."

Phineas replied, "No kidding."

MEANWHILE AT OWCA HEADQUARTERS...

"Agent P, why did you bring Doofenshmirtz here?" Major Monogram asked.

"Yeah, Perry the Platypus. Everytime we fight, you beat me and leave after my –inator is destroyed. But now, bringing me to the OWCA Headquarters? That is so not you." Dr. Doofenshmirtz, in hand cuffs, said.

"Sir, I opened the picture of the piece that Agent P took. If you want to see it, here it is." Carl said, showing the printed picture of the piece.

"Great Googly-Moogly!" Major Monogram said, being shocked on what he saw.

"You know what it is, Sir?"

"No. I just find the piece very shocking. Though the pattern in that piece seemed to be familiar to me. Carl, get me that old archaeologist book."

"Right away, Sir."

With that, Carl leaved to get the book.

"Anywho, while Carl and I are finding the possible location of the origin of the piece, we will put Doofenshmirtz into a temporary arrest." Major Monogram said.

"Hey! You mad, bro? I didn't do anything that deserved me to get in jail." Dr. Doofenshmirtz blurted out.

"It's just temporary. Besides, we found out that one of the victims of that ray of that –inator of yours is from Agent P's area. We will contact an important ally of ours to report us the situation on what happened to the victim."

"Wait? Who's that ally of yours?"

"Oh, you'll know him later. Anyway Agent P, bring him to the Jail no. 8002."

"Wait. When do I get out?"

"As soon as we find out that the trouble you caused is not massive. It is for the sureness of the safety of the world or even the Tri-State Area. Now, you want to go in or not?"

"No!"

"Then get him in there!"

Agent P and the handcuffed Dr. Doofenshmirtz went to the prison room, leaving Major Monogram alone.

"Oh man. I hope it doesn't get too massive." He muttered to himself.

**BACK AT THE WRITERS**

"Wait. Before you continue, I just want to ask. Since when turning Isabella into a teenager a random doom?" Boy Kid asked.

"When Isabella turned into a teenager due to Doof's ray, not only her body changed but also her mind as you heard earlier. She thinks she's a teenager and is a few years older than Phineas and Ferb. But on the other hand, she knows the two and even Buford and Baljeet but thinks that they're just ordinary kids passing by." Girl Teen explained.

"Oh, I see what you did there. With Isabella mind changed, she thinks that she never had a crush on Phineas on the first place, right?" Girl Kid asked.

"Exactly."

"Aw man. This is going to be great!"

"Then, to turn Isabella back to normal, they need to go on an adventure, right? You know, with villains and fights or something." Boy Kid also asked.

"I didn't put much thought about it, but that might happen." Girl Teen replied.

"Awesome!"

"Anyway, shall I continue?"

**BACK AT THE STORY**

Phineas, Ferb and Candace are still observing Isabella, who is still a teenager.

"She's totally different. The way she thinks, talks... Anything! She really thinks she's a teenager!" Candace said.

"Yeah. It seems kinda... weird." Phineas said.

"Then what should we do to get her back to normal?"

"I don't know. But I think some guy I know might help."

**I'll end the chapter here with 751 words. Wow. This is long. And with this chapter, I reveal to you the random doom that happened to Isabella. I don't know if you like it or not but that's all I could think of. **

**Anyway, the piece that Doof got has a secret behind it. Whatever that secret is, it will be revealed in later chapters.**

**I think that's all I got. Until then, stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7 Trying to Get Back to Normal

**I do not own PnF.**

Candace, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella who was forced to come arrived at the one's house that they know most: Baljeet.

After Phineas telling Baljeet what happend to Isabella, he asked,"So can you think of something, Baljeet?"

"Well, a quantum mechanical machine could work." Baljeet suggested.

"That could work. Ferb, set the carnival building for tomorrow. We're gonna build a quantum machine today!" Phineas exclaimed.

Within a few minutes, they (with exception of Isabella) finished the contraption. They turned on the contraption and set it on Isabella.

"Actually how this contraption thingy gonna cure me? Nothing's really wrong with me." Isabella said as she saw the machine set on her.

"Does she think she's a teenager?" Baljeet asked to Phineas.

"Yeah. And we have no idea why." Phineas replied. "Anyway Ferb, is everything set?"

Ferb thumbs up to Phineas, signalling a yes.

"OK. Let's turn this on."

With that, Phineas pushed the red button on the contraption. A green ray from it hit Isabella. Everybody assumed that Isabella will be back to normal after being hit by the contraption. But sadly, it didn't work.

"Well that was a bummer." Ferb said.

"So if the quantum machine didn't turn Isabella back to normal, then what are the other possible methods, Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

"Being the quantum machine, our best possible solution failing, we have no choice but to use a very old method." Baljeet answered.

"And what is it Baljeet?"

Baljeet went to his bookshelf and pulled a very dusty book.

As he wiped the dust off the book, he said, "This book contains lists of artifacts that are said to hold mysterious powers. As I scan through this book a few years before, I noticed these 2 idols that are said to be powerful that it can eliminate any sort of problems and also can possibly used to take over the world."

"So where can we find those two idols?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing is said here about the location of those 2 idols. But I believe Chris has a 2nd edition of this book. He once told me that the 2nd edition of this book contains new information including the artifacts' possible whereabouts."

"Well, let's go visit Chris then!"

And they all leave (including Isabella) to Chris' house, hoping that his updated book can determine the idol's whereabouts.

**And I think that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy these past few days. I only made this chapter with 300+ words and also seemed a bit rushed.**

**Anyway, I introduced an OC of mine, Chris (I am not sure if there are other PnF OCs with that same name. They might accuse me of stealing their character). For his backs story on how did he get on Danville will be revealed at the later part of the story.**

**I am also planning to include various existing PnF OCs including the famous ones as the story progresses. I don't know if this is a good idea or not but I have to decide.**

**Anyway, that's for the author's note for now. Hope I didn't miss anything. Until then, stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8 Few New Things Revealed

**I do not own PnF.**

After passing few houses, the gang finally arrived at their friend, Chris' house.

Phineas rang the doorbell while the others wait. Upon few seconds after that, a kid about their age with black hair and eyes and brown skin.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Oh, we are just wondering. Do you still have that second edition of the book with ancient artifacts? We really need that book." Phineas said.

"You mean the 'Ancient Artifacts All around the World' book? I still have it. Though it's probably in our storage room right now. If you like, I'll get it for you."

"We'll just get it ourselves. Can you show us the way to the storage room?"

"Sure. It's right over here, near the kitchen."

Meanwhile, at the OWCA Headquarters.

"Sir, we received some information from the researchers about the piece from Doofenshmirtz' inator." Carl said as he approached Major Monogram.

"What is it, Carl?" Major Monogram asked.

"Apparently, the piece has emitted a strange power that even researchers didn't even know what it is. Symbols engraved on it show two places that are seemingly significant to it. We don't know what those two places are yet but we are going to investigate more on that matter."

"Well then, I shall wait for your next report."

"Right away, Sir."

Carl was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, Sir. I almost forgot. Do you remember that stray ray that the inator fired before Agent P captured Doofenshmirtz?" Carl asked.

"Yes, I remember that." Major Monogram replied.

"According to the data I gathered on the ray's path, the one who was hit by the ray was a girl living at Agent P's area. Perhaps you already knew about that. By the way, her name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"If my memory serves right, she's a friend of one of our allies. Quick! Contact him at once!"

"Right away, Sir!"

With that, Carl dashed away.

Back at Chris house...

All searched at the books piled at the storage room.

"Seriously guys. What are we finding here?" Isabella asked.

"An old, dusty book about ancient artifacts. Seriously, could you stop asking questions for a while? It's starting to sound annoying." Candace replied.

"I can't. I'm too curious about this me being a kid thing. I mean, I'm a teenager who has a normal life with a boyfriend and being told by everyone that I used to be a kid just can't escape my mind."

"Just go with the flow and you'll find out soon." Candace said when suddenly, a thought came to her and asked, "Wait, who's your boyfriend?"

"That's something you should not know. We want to make our relationship a secret."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the storage room, Chris, Phineas and Ferb were searching also for the book.

"So Isabella's a teenager and she thinks she's really like one?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, pretty much sums it up." Phineas answered.

"Well that's an interesting story." Buford said who unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere.

"Buford, how did you get here? I thought I locked the door when the others came in." Chris asked.

"That's a trick only bullies should know."

"You mean picking locks."

"It's a bully specialty. It helps when your nerd tries to hide from you."

"OK. Let's continue searching then."

A few moments from that, the searching came silent until...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"OK, where did that beeping came from?" Candace asked.

**And after a month and a few days of not writing a new chapter for the fan fic due to activities at our school, I finally had a will to write one. Seriously, I was so engulfed with the studies and activities that I forgot to write a new chapter for the fan fic.**

**Now, for the current chapter. Major Monogram and Carl knew about the situation even more. And who's the ally of OWCA? More will be find out the next chapter.**

**This seemed again a bit rushed so I expect some grammar errors here and there on this chapter. **

**Anyway, I think that's for know for a while. Until then, stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Ally's Assignment

**HBD 2 Me!**

**I do not own PnF.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"OK, where did that beeping came from?" Candace asked.

"Oops! Sorry! It must be my watch." Chris suddenly said. "This thing always beeps unexpectedly. I'll go fix it."

"Wait! Maybe Ferb and I can fix it." Phineas said.

"No! There's no need. I can do this myself."

And Chris went outside.

"That was weird. Anyway, let's continue the search."

Outside the house...

Chris turns the dial at the side of his watch. Suddenly, a small hologram of a person appeared in front of him.

"OK, what is it this time?" Chris asked.

Unbeknownst to the others, the one whom Chris is talking to is Major Monogram himself.

"Chris, I just want to let you know that one of your friends was hit by one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz inators." Major Monogram said.

"Lemme guess. It's Isabella, right?"

"Oh, so you already knew. Well, this will make things much easier to explain then. We need you to observe the effects of the inator on your friend to know if its effects can be devastating or...something bad."

'And your course of action would be?"

"We'll send Agent P to gather all the possible remedies or solutions to the problem. Our best researchers, archaeology experts and scientists are doing their best to find those things and their locations."

"OK. So, when does an inator hitting a single person a huge deal?"

"The inator hit several persons besides your friend. And one of them is Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz' daughter. Though the effects of the inator on her and to other people are still unknown, we figured that the piece in that said inator can cause mass destruction. Or in other words, it can be used to take over the world."

"Oh yeah, I remember reading that one in an old book of mine."

"Anyway, we here are doing their best and I hope for your cooperation."

"Yes sir!"

"Good luck, Chris!"

"I wouldn't let you all down."

And with that, the transmission ends.

**A rushed chapter again. Seriously, you guys have no idea what time did I write this.**

**Back at the story, this chapter reveals that the unknown ally of the OWCA is Chris. This chapter focuses the conversation between Major Monogram and Chris about his assignment at Isabella. What will he found out? Those will be revealed at the later chapters.**

**OK, I need to end authors note here. Until then, stay tuned!**

**HBD 2 Me!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Search Begins

**I do not own PnF.**

**OC Appearances:**

**Chris, Boy Kid, Girl Kid and Girl Teen © Me**

**Emily Kinney © Melty94**

**This one will be a test chapter to make sure it's OK to use the existing OCs in this chapter with a given proper credit to the creators. This may be subjected to change over time.**

Chris returned inside his house.

"Guys! I finally stop the beeping!" Chris declared as he returned at the storage room.

"And we finally found the book." Phineas said.

In Phineas' hands is an old, dusty book. He opened it and searched the table of contents for the page that they are looking for. When he found it, he skims the pages of the book and alas, he found it.

"I found it!" Phineas said. "It is said here that there was a similar incident not too long ago. A girl named Samantha Ramos was missing and her place was a little pup Chihuahua. Parents believed that the little Chihuahua was their lovely daughter Sam that they called various experts around the world to explain this phenomenon. A group of archaeologists hypothesized that the cause of such event was a curse by touching an ancient artifact. Her parents confirmed that she did touch not one but 3 artifacts in 3 separate locations which are the Amazon Rain Forest, Egypt and an island near the Pacific. This group of archaeologists searched on two of those locations because the third one was still unknown. And over the years they kept on searching but nobody knows if it's a success or failure."

"What happened to the girl?" Baljeet asked.

"That's the topic I don't wanna talk about. Anyway, now we know the locations of the artifacts, we should be start searching on the locations given."

"And how are we gonna go to those locations?" Chris asked.

"We'll do what we did last summer solstice. We fly."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have the necessary information. Yes we know the location of those artifacts but we need to know on what specific location they are located. You know, on what cave or what pyramid. There are many pyramids in Egypt, you know!"

"And so does South America. But we don't just sit around here and do nothing. We need to find and see those artifacts ourselves. It will be like an adventure! Come on, let's go!"

Inspired by Phineas' enthusiasm, the others (including Isabella) followed him back to their house leaving Chris alone.

"I failed you, Major Monogram." Chris muttered.

Meanwhile, at the OWCA Headquarters...

"OK Agent P, the researchers successfully recognized the locations based on the symbols engraved on the piece. I'm not gonna tell the location because some unknown force tells me not to do so." Major Monogram said.

"Sir, are you trying to break the fourth wall?" Carl asked.

"Sort of. It's hard to show to the readers the things all over again. Plus, it saves time. Anywho, I want to go to these locations and search for the cures as vigorously as possible. We hope you succeed in this mission. Good luck Agent P!"

With that, Agent P goes inside the plane and flies off.

"There goes our budget. Carl, I need you to monitor Agent P's location while he searches the cure. I cannot guarantee his safety." Major Monogram said.

"OK, Sir. What should we do with Doofenshmirtz anyway?" Carl asked.

"He will stay here for further questioning. He will not go outside the headquarters unless he's permitted to do so."

They continue to walk to the prison quarters. When they arrived, Major Monogram used a card as a key to open a prison cell. Then, he and Carl are both shocked.

"He's... He's gone! Who let Doofenshmirtz out?" Major Monogram asked the guards which were the duck and the cat. They point at each other like their blaming their partner.

"Shall I turn on the emergency alarm, Sir?" Carl asked.

"No need. I think I know where he is."

At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard...

"You guys never cease to amaze." Chris said as he saw a gigantic plane at their backyard.

"Well everyone, we have no time to lose. Let's get on the plane." Phineas said.

With that, they get inside the plane. When Chris got on the plane, he saw the Fireside Girls Ginger and Adyson in the plane.

"OK, what is she doing here?" Chris asked, referring to Adyson.

"Excuse me. We are here for our Chief's assistance. As a troop member, we will not abandon our leader." Adyson said.

"That's right!" Ginger added.

"All right. All right. Let's take our seat." Chris said.

Candace brought Stacy with her when she entered the plane.

"OK, why did you bring me here?" Stacy asked.

"I just like us to go out once in a while." Candace replied.

"But Candace, we always go out. You know, to the mall."

"I know. This time, it will be different. It will be an adventure!"

"OK, who are you and what did you do to Candace?"

"Oh come on, Stace. Let's take our seats."

At the control room...

"OK Ferb, everything's set?" Phineas asked.

Ferb thumbs up in reply.

"Well, let's start to fly this plane. But first, a safety video."

At the passenger's lounge, the safety video plays at TV screen in front of them.

The instructional video shows the passengers what to do in case of emergency and where are the equipments if needed.

The presenter, which is Emily Kinney said, "Passengers, please be reminded that this is a search mission. Don't expect that you will be in the most comfortable position all the time."

"Anyway, can we have a banana smoothee while the plane is flying?" Buford asked.

"I'm sorry, but we don't do refreshments since this is a search mission."

"How did she answer my question?" Buford asked to Baljeet.

"It's live. Duh. We don't actually have time to film a safety video so they do a live one." Baljeet answered.

"We hope you will successful while enjoying this trip. This is Emily Kinney, signing off." Emily said as the video ends.

"So, no smoothee then?" Buford asked.

**Back at the writers**

"That was a long chapter, Big Sis. In fact, it's a really really long chapter!" Girl Kid exclaimed.

"Sis, don't exaggerate things." Boy Kid said.

"She's right, Bro. I may be carried away that I did not notice the number of words in this chapter." Girl Teen said.

RRRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG!

"Well, the bell rings. Let's get back to our classes." Girl Teen said.

With that, they go to their classrooms, attending their classes.

**I'm not entirely sure if putting existing OCs that are not mine is a great idea. Even with the disclaimer, I'm not yet really sure. If something bad really happens, I have no choice but to change the whole safety video scene. I'm really afraid on what will be the outcome of this.**

**And actually, scenes from Chapters 2 and 3 (in their fan fiction, not this real one) were all mashed together that it made a long Chapter 2. Expect a few more OCs (or not) in the following chapters.**

**Until then, stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Promise

**I do not own PnF.**

**But the characters that will appear in this chapter are all mine.**

At their room at their house, the kids and the teenager put down their bags and sat at the front of their computer.

Girl Teen looked at her two siblings and asked, "So, how's the music class?"

"Don't make want to repeat that scene again, Big Sis. That class came horrible!" Boy Kid said.

FLASHBACK...

Boy and Girl Kid sat side by side when their teacher, Mr. Johnson came in. Mr. Johnson put down the things he carried at the top of the front table. The class stand up, greeted their teacher and sit down.

"OK, class. Are you ready for your instrument recital?" Mr. Johnson asked the students.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson!" the class said in unison.

"Well then. Make sure you performed well. Remember, I am very strict when it comes to judging."

He got the lists of his students and said, "Mr. And Ms. Madison, you two will be first for you dual performance."

At his seat, Boy Kid looked nervous.

"Oh man! I forgot today's the recital! And we're first on the list! How did that happen?" Boy Kid asked.

"Well, you were rushing that time of listing that you written our names first in the dual performances list. So, I don't wonder. By the way, did you practice the piece?" Girl Kid asked his brother.

"I... uh..."

"Mr. and Ms. Madison! Come at the front!" Mr. Johnson's voiced boomed at them.

Boy and Girl Kid went to the front and played their instruments. It went good at first until the music they're playing came out of tune. They stopped and looked at their teacher. He wasn't happy or impressed at their performance.

"I pretty sure I practiced it right." Girl Kid muttered to herself.

FLASHBACK ENDS...

"And I'm pretty sure you know the rest." Girl Kid said as she ended the story.

"Well, if you're not busy with homework and such, maybe we can read the reviews of our fan fic." Girl Teen said.

"OK. Sure." The two kid siblings said in unison.

The siblings started reading the reviews. Most readers loved the chapter while others criticized it for spelling and grammar errors. Their mom called them and they together sat around the dinner table.

While eating, their mother asked, "I seem to notice that you kids are busy with something. What is it?"

"Is it for a contest?" their dad added.

"Well, let's just say we're doing a fictionalized writing based on a popular series—"Girl Teen said when her father suddenly interrupted her.

"You mean fan fiction?" her dad asked.

"Y-yes."

"See? This is what I'm talking about, Clara. Look, you are gonna be in college next school year. You've got to act mature. Being a fan is just a distraction to your actual goal in life. Doing those silly fan fictions, fan arts or whatever fan-related subjects are just a waste of time. You need to focus on your studies."

"But Dad, I am focusing on my studies."

"Mark, just give her a chance." Her mom said, trying to convince her husband.

"But Clara, their making a fan fiction about that Disney cartoon. It's a cartoon, for Pete's sake. A cartoon! Kids her age should do what's appropriate for their age. Those cartoons aren't appropriate for her age right now and soon will be on our twins."

"Mark honey, every person has his or her interests. Maybe you don't know, with the experience she had, she or maybe them will became a famous writer someday."

"Fine. Fine. I get your point."

Their dad sighed at turned to Girl Teen.

"OK. If you get a C or above that in your exam this Monday, then I won't scold you or ban you in making these fan fictions. But if you don't, you know what happens." Their dad said to her.

"Yes, Dad. I promise." Girl Teen replied quietly but audible to be heard by everyone.

After eating, Boy Kid and Girl Kid returned to their room while Girl Teen helped in washing the dishes.

Bored at waiting for their Big Sis to finish, Girl Kid asked, "So now what?"

"We'll continue the story ourselves." Boy Kid answered.

"I don't know. I don't think we can come up with a good chapter."

"Relax. I'll handle this." Boy Kid said as he turned on the computer to start writing the new chapter.

**And I think that's it for now. After the examination, I can finally continue with this story. And I know this is weird for me to say (or write for this matter), but if you have a will to review, please review. But if you don't, I am not gonna force you.**

**For our story, Girl Teen made a promise to her dad. Will she able to fulfill that promise? Only I knew that answer for now. For the next chapter, you will read the chapter written by Boy and Girl Kid which will continue the fan fiction storyline.**

**OK, I'm gonna finish this right here. Until then, stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12 Isabella's Memories

**I do not own PnF.**

**Chris © Me**

Agent P carefully maneuvered the plane. He passed through many vast lands and few bodies of water. He looked at the GPS device installed in the plane to check his location.

Everything was quiet until….

"SHOO! SHOO! Get away from me, you stinkin' mice!"

That voice surprised Agent P. He turned around and was surprised to find out that the person who screamed was no other than his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, having found out to be caught, sheepishly said, "I… uh… Checking the ship?"

Agent P stared at him in annoyance.

"I'm busted, aren't I?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked to which Agent P nods in response.

Meanwhile, back at the PnF plane, Ginger and Adyson, two of Isabella's fellow members of their troop, began to talk to Isabella who was beside them.

"Hey Isabella, can you remember us?" Ginger asked.

"Of course I do! You're from the Fireside Girls 46231! I used to be a part of that troop when I was your age." Isabella answered.

"But you're still a part of the troop!"

"I am?"

"Yes you are! You're the leader of our troop!" Adyson said.

Isabella laughed a bit and said, "I'm sorry guys but I'm not really a Fireside Girl for years now. Those times of getting patches are just memories of the past. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get some water."

Isabella stood up and went to the back.

"Must be disappointing, isn't it?"

The girls turned around to know where the voice came from. It was Chris, who was sitting across their seats.

"What do you mean?" Adyson asked.

"It must be disappointing that a person like her cannot remember how close your relationships were." Chris answered.

"Yeah." Adyson said as she nods her head. "It's quite disappointing that Isabella cannot remember us as her troop mates and her best friends. Instead, she remembers us as stinkin' kids."

"Come on. Stinkin' is just an over statement. But don't worry. Once we find the cure, Isabella will be back to normal. Still, I can't help to think how much of her memories were replaced with her current ones." Chris said. "Which reminds me, I have to ask Isabella about those! I'll be back later."

Chris hurriedly left his seat. He went inside the refreshments room where he found Isabella standing holding an empty glass of water.

"Hey Isabella!" Chris said as she approached Isabella. As she went near to her, he saw Isabella's sad face. Confused, he asked, "Is there a problem?"

"I seemed felt bad about something. It's like I did something I don't want to do but I don't know why." Isabella answered.

"Maybe you didn't remember them well. Maybe you have a close relation to them or something." Chris said. Then suddenly, he thought of something. "How about this? I will tell the names of some people and you tell me what you think about those persons. Sounds good?" he said.

"OK. I guess." Isabella said.

"Here it is. Me."

"A kid whose family moved to Danville which happens to be recently."

"Vivian Garcia-Shapiro."

"My mom. Duh!"

"Stacy."

"Candace's friend who is also my friend."

"Jenny."

"Another friend of Candace. I don't see her much, though."

"Jeremy."

"Candace's boyfriend who is also the friend of my cute boyfriend."

Chris can't help to be disgusted as she blushes when she mentioned her "boyfriend". He then continued to tell the names.

"You boyfriend. Sorry, I forgot the name."

"You mean James McLean? He's like the cutest guy ever! Did you know that we just ki—"

"Alright. Alright. I heard enough. Next, Candace."

"My best friend. Forever."

"How about this? Fireside Girls. I don't wanna mention the names. They're too many."

"The former or the current?"

"The current."

"If you are talking about the current troop members, they're cute and full of optimism. But I'm not their leader."

"Buford."

"The young bully who picks the bully who is Baljeet."

"OK, I'll skip Baljeet. Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher."

"Candace's parents."

"Irving."

"Why did you include him? He's like a stalker!"

"Meh. Just for fun. OK. Perry the Platypus."

"Candace's family pet. He really doesn't do much."

"Here's the one who is close to Candace. Ferb."

"A British kid who rarely speaks. He's also Candace's step-brother."

"Wow, everything's all Candace to you. Here, I save this one for last. Phineas Flynn."

Instead of replying, Isabella just stood still. After a few moments, she replied, "An amazing kid who thinks everything is possible and he wants to seize the day for the whole summer." She smiles for a bit but when she came to a realization, she said, "Why did I just say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have a crush on him." Chris teased.

"A crush on a kid? Ewww! Besides, I already have a boyfriend. Though…"

"Though what?"

"I can't seem to get rid of a feeling that I got a strong connection on him."

"Well, why don't you go ask him? He might answer why you had a strong connection to him."

"Maybe you're right. I better talk to him."

She's about to walk out when the announcement started to came up.

"Passengers, please be reminded that we're going to Amazon Rain Forest. We'll arrive there very shortly." Phineas, on the speaker, said.

"Oh that's right! I have to tell Major Monogram!" Chris said, unaware that Isabella's with him.

"Who's Major Monogram?" Isabella said.

"Uhhhhh….."

**That's for chapter 12. This chapter has more focus on Isabella as to what is her relation to other people around her. I also added a Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P bit to add to the continuity of the story. Now that Isabella's still has a bit of her old memory left, will she able to revert back to her old self? More will be found out in the next chapter. Review if you want to.**

**Until then, stay tuned.**


End file.
